Mistletoe, Snow in Central Park and Secret Smiles
by iheartCSI4326
Summary: A case one christmas makes Mac and Stella's hidden feelings get resolved. SMacked Christmas! OneShot. Some DL. [CoWritten with tvfreak92]


**Disclaimer:** If we owned anything Mac would break-up with Peyton... in fact Peyton wouldn't have even existed... and Mac would tell Stella how much he loves her... well anyway, we are just borrowing them, we will return them... probably in better shape then they were lol... CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony E. Zuiker and the writers, producers, creators... are VERY lucky people ; The song is not ours either :sobs: life sucks, but we have ff! ROFL

**Genre:** Romance, Humor.

**Rating:** T.

**Spoiler(s):** All Access. (Season 2 mainly.)

**Paring(s):** SMacked. (Hint of D/L at the end.)

**Summary: **A case one christmas makes Mac and Stella's hidden feelings get resolved...SMacked Christmas! One-Shot. (Some D/L) Co-Written with tv freak 92.

**A's/N:::**

**iheartCSI4326: **Well um this is another attempt to use my will power and stop myself from writing multi-chapter fics lol well we love Stella and Mac cause they are meant to be!... so i hope you like this :) xxo as always Read and Review people imao. P oh yea all mistakes, spelling & punctuation error are all mine... joy...ROFL.

**tv freak 92: **SMacked xmas fic :D:D:D hope ya like it and please R&R.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mistletoe, Snow in Central park and secret smiles.**

By: Lila and Devan.

------------------------------------------

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true..._

_All I want for Christmas is _

_You..._

------------------------------------------

Mac brushed off the snow flakes from his black trench coat as he stood in central park at a crime scene. He looked over and saw Stella ducking under the yellow crime scene tape, she was smiling as she came over. And as she neared he could of sworn that she was quietly humming 'Let it Snow'.

"Hey Mac, isn't the snow beautiful?" She asked sighing as she looked around at the snow covered park.

His teeth were chattering and he had lost the feeling in his feet and legs about fifteen minutes ago. "Hmm." He replied, trying to focus through his severe coldness.

Stella smiled, "Cold are we." She asked, Mac nodded. "So what we got boss" Stella asked in a sing-song voice making Mac smile.

"Woman in her late 30's found strangled, Man walking his dog found her, dog was digging in the snow and uncovered the body." He replied rubbing his hands together.

She nodded, "Lets get to work shall we." She asked kneeling down.

Mac looked down at her and smiled while pulling on his latex gloves, "So I'm guessing that by your happy mood you bought your christmas tree?" He asked.

"You know me and christmas." She replied with a grin as she pulled on her own gloves. Mac laughed and opened his kit.

"So what you doing for christmas Mac." She asked.

"Um the usual, paper work, yearly evaluations, the lab's yearly status report." He answered while examining the victim's body.

She nodded, "That time of year huh?"

He nodded and sighed, "Yep." The both went back to processing.

A few hours later Mac and Stella walked into a near by coffee shop. Stella sat down while Mac went and ordered two hot chocolates.

"Here you go." He said handing her one.

"Thanks." She took it and rapped her hands around the mug, taking the warmth from the hot drink.

Mac sat down next to her. "What are you doing for christmas?" He asked.

Stella stared into the chocolate liquid and watched the steam rising, "Um... nothing." She said.

"Nothing?" He asked.

"Nope."

Mac looked at her for a second, "Your not going to the NYPD christmas party?" He asked. Mac had noticed that since the attack and Frankie she had not be too eager to go to social situations as much.

"No, i just don't want to go through the whole dating thing yet... and going alone, everyone looking at me, nope I'm not going." She said before sipping at her drink.

Mac put his down and put his hand over hers on the table. She looked up at him, unsure as to what he was doing, or meant.

"You can always go with me, you know that unless you drag me out of my office i will spend christmas eve doing paperwork... and what kind of christmas is that. And then you don't have to go alone." He said gently squeezing her hand.

She smiled, "You know you don't have to." She said putting her mug down.

"Yes but what are friends for, eh?" He said with a smile.

She swallowed, "Right."

_/Friends, right, just friends... were friends, okay then/_.

Mac removed his hand and picked up his drink, "So you gonna decorate the lab this year?" He asked trying to hide his grin.

She eyed him suspiciously, "You never let me decorate the lab... um okay." She said smiling.

"Good." He nodded and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

She nodded taking a sip from her own, "You know you going to the party will shock Danny and them lot." She said smiling.

"Another reason it's good for us to go..." He said smiling.

She smiled, "We should get back to the lab."

Mac nodded, "Yeah, we better" He replied, Finishing off the drink.

Stella walked out followed by Mac. The journey back to the lab was relatively quiet.

"So Stel, i have a slight problem.." He said breaking the silence.

She turned to look at him, "What's that?" she asked.

"I have nothing to wear." He answered, "I was wondering if you could help me out." He added.

She looked at him, "You want me to go shopping with you to help you get a suit for saturday?" She asked.

He knew why she was shocked, Claire used to do it for him... it was a wife thing to do, something that even your girlfriend would do. He tried to make it sound casual, he didn't want to scare her away from the close friendship they had worked hard to develop. His feelings where something that he had to deal with, not anyone but him. Yes over the last couple of years he had come to realize that his feelings for her ran alot deeper than friendship or the fact that she was there for him after his late wife had died on 911. No his feelings were... well he had also realized that he did in fact love her, more than anything, and not just what she stood for as a person or the strong woman she was but for the little things, her smile, her laugh, her passion for life and her job, even when she was angry she was still amazingly beautiful in his eyes.

"Mac?" Brought him back out from his thoughts as he realized he had gone off thinking and also the light had turned green.

"Um right." He turned back to driving.

"Are you okay? you seemed to zone out on me there.." She said with a hint of laughter.

She had no idea how much she was wrong, he had zoned so much into her that he had lost track of time, she seemed to do that to him. The whole world stood still when she was next to him, time seemed to just fly straight by when he was with her, not that he minded, he could spend his whole life no thinking about anything, just as long as he was near her.

"Sorry, cold weather... makes me tired." He used as his excuse.

Stella nodded, she may of been unsure but still she nodded. "I said that i'd love to come and help you get something to wear, as long as you don't mind me shoving you in a dressing room and making you try on loads of suits." She said with a grin.

He sighed dramatically, "If i have to." He grinned right back as they pulled into the lab parking lot.

"Good." She replied as Mac killed the engine, they got out the car and walked into the lab with the evidence they'd collected.

"You take the Vic's clothes i'll get started on the trace." He said while they walked through the lab halls.

She nodded, "Okay."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later Mac stood in the trace lab as Stella walked in. Mac looked up and smiled.

"All done." She said smiling back.

"Nothing on the clothes?" He asked.

"That's the problem there is, snow, dirt, coffee, nail polish remover... but none of it as any connection to her murder or the killer." She said with a sigh as she leaned onto the table next to him.

Mac nodded, "Well we just have to go where what we have takes us." He replied.

She copied him by nodding, "Yeah, i guess in this job it's all about being along for the ride huh?" She smiled.

"Exactly, i still have alot to get through here... you want to help me out?" He asked pointing to the bags of evidence lying on the table.

She smiled and pulled on a pair of latex gloves, "Sure." He smiled back and continued working.

"So Mac." Stella said.

Mac looked up, "Yeah" he asked.

She smirked at him, "Have you been a good boy this christmas?" She asked looking into the microscope.

She heard Mac clear his throat, "Why'd you ask?" He replied in a small voice.

"Cause if you weren't Santa won't give you your Christmas present." She replied, trying desperately not to look up and see his expression.

_'Beeeeeep'_

Stella heard Mac sigh in relief at being able to escape the conversation and turn his focus back to work.

"Tox came back on the substance from the vic's hair... nicotine and mint."

"Gum." Stella concluded.

"Huh?" Mac asked.

"Some smokers chew special gum.. it has traces of nicotine and comes in different amounts to help them quit." She explained.

Mac nodded, "Well the victim didn't have any cigarettes in her purse did she?" He asked.

Stella shook her head, "No."

"Then maybe the killers?" Mac wondered out loud.

"Could be, didn't you find a piece of paper that was blank under the body?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's right here..." He replied going through the evidence bags, "Here it is." He said handing her the bag.

There hands touched for a brief second, Stella looked at Mac and dropped the bag while blushing. "Sorry, i got it." She said leaning down to pick it up.

Mac looked at her flushed cheeks, "You okay?" He asked in worry.

She cleared her throat, "Yeah, I'm fine... so i'll run this though, see if i can get any results on the type of paper or if it has been written on..." She said looking away from him as she cut open the red seal tape.

Mac looked at her work, when they had locked eyes he thought he had seen something in her eyes... but he couldn't figure out what.

Stella was going over the evidence in her head like a slide show, trying to get her mind to stop thinking about the man next to her that she was starting to like a little too much... even love.

"I'll go and see what i can find out about the nicotine gum." Mac said walking to the door with the file in his hand.

Stella didn't look up she just nodded, "Uh-huh, sure... i'll page you if i get anything from this."

Mac frowned, "Are you sure your okay?" He asked.

She looked up and saw the concern in his face and she instantly forgot about everything else, "Yes, I'm fine... really." She replied with a reassuring smile.

Mac smiled back and walked out. Stella hummed 'White christmas' as she pulled out the paper with a pair of plastic tweezers. Mac looked back and saw Stella concentrating on the work, he smiled and continued to his office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two and a half hours later..._

Stella was slowly starting to lose her christmas spirit and her earlier excitement turning to frustration.

She looked down at her watch and sighed_ 'Only half way through the day and I'm already tired'_ She thought.

"Coffee" She mumbled to herself.

She leant her head on her hands while she waited for the results, "One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi" she muttered.

"Four Mississippi?" She heard from the door way.

She turned her head and smiled, "Hey." Stella tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

"Hey." Mac replied with a smile. "You know i've never been to Mississippi" He said leaning on the door-frame.

"Huh? oh, the counting thing... it's a thing that i do when I'm bored." She stuttered and blushed at how she couldn't say a complete sentence without blubbering. '_What is this high school?'_ she thought.

Mac smiled and walked up to her, "Hey we've got a suspect in custody, just waiting to be interviewed."

Stella smiled and nodded, her and Mac started walking out of the room and to interrogation.

"The guys name is Henry Watson, 34, works in the vic's local pharmacy.."

"Where you can get access to nicotine gum." Stella completed his thought process, something she had always done.

Mac smiled, "Exactly."

Stella smiled, "So we both interrogating him?" She asked.

"Flacks gonna warm him up... see what he knows, then if he gets nothing we take what evidence we have and ask a few nice questions." He replied with a smirk as he held the door to the observation room open for her.

She smiled again, that smile was permanently fixed to her face... if she didn't stop she was going to what's the thing people say 'The wind will change and you'll be stuck like that' Mac didn't care, he loved it when she smiled, it was to him like when the sun comes out after a huge storm and the grey clouds separate to reveal one of the most beautiful wonders of the world. And when she smiled he felt alive like he could be happy for the rest of his life as long as Stella Bonasera smiled at him, not that he minded when she got mad and yelled at him... But smiling is alot more pleasant and easier on his hearing.

He smiled at her and looked into the interrogation room. Stella eyed him, _'What was with all the secret smiles today?'_ she thought, shaking her head slightly she focused on what Flack was saying to the suspect.

"So Mr. Watson, do you know Elliva Carper?" Flack asked sliding a photo of the dead woman's body in the morgue.

///(Meanwhile in the observation room)///

"So what you wearing on Saturday?" Mac asked still watching on in the interrogation room.

"Silk." Stella said flirtatiously as she could.

Mac was glad he was not looking at her cause he might of had a whole lot of sudden inappropriate urges. "Um...Hmm... okay" He nodded and focused back.\\\

The man crossed his arms, "No haven't seen that corpse in my life, dead or alive." The man said with a bored tone.

"Okay then, let's just skip the small talk.. where were you last night at 11:30 to midnight?" Flack asked sitting down and leaning over to the table at the man and raising his eyebrows.

"Um... at home?" The man replied unsure.

"That sounds like more of a question than an answer." Flack said said crossing his own arms, getting impatient.

///"I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner before the party." Mac asked as causally as he could.

Stella leaned closer to him and said quietly, "Sure." Her hair brushed up against his cheek. While both of them were still looking though the glass. Mac smiled.\\\

"Look buddy...we can either sit here all day, or you tell me where you really were. I prefer the latter" Flack said with a sigh.

"I was uh..." The man hung his head and mumbled, "I was in a strip bar." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Flack looked at him and smirked, "That's it? why you so embarrassed about it, you could of saved a whole load a unnecessary talk just by saying that in the first place."

"A gay strip bar." The man corrected.

Flack looked from the suspect to the one-way glass to where Stella and Mac were, then back at the suspect, "Where abouts?" Flack asked.

"34th and tenth." The man answered.

///"Six or so blocks from where the vic was found." Mac said.

"You think it's just a cover?" Stella asked.

Mac shrugged, partly because he didn't know wether or not it was a cover and partly because he was getting flustered at being so close to her.

"Hmm." Stella nodded. "So Mac, you hungry?" She almost whispered.

Mac swallowed, "Um..." Mac saw her smirk.

"Cause if we can't get anything else outta this guy we may as well go and get some lunch." She said moving slightly closer.

_'If she keeps doing that i am not going to be able to do my job any longer'_ Mac thought as he tried to stay calm.

"You like whipped cream?" She asked innocently.

Mac raised his eyebrows and this time he looked over at her. As if the spell was broken from them both looking though the glass while there flirting became dangerously close to them actually doing something.

Stella looked back at him and saw his expression and blushed, "There is this great restaurant they have the best Banoffee pie, amazing whipped cream." She covered her original comment.

"Oh sure." Mac nodded and they both looked back though the glass.\\\

"Any vouch for that." Flack asked.

"Yeah um... guy named Marco." The man replied shuffling in his seat nervously.

"Where can we find this Marco". The man rummaged in his jean pockets and pulled out a scrap of paper and slid it across the table toward Flack.

Mac and Stella looked at each-other, But Mac spoke first, "Do you see that tear in the corner of the paper."

She nodded, "Could be just a coincidence."

"Well we rely on the science so.." Mac stopped mid-sentence when he saw how close their faces were. Their eyes locked and Stella felt her knees weaken...

The observation room opened and they sprang apart before Flack walked in. He looked between the two noticing how Stella was blushing and Mac was trying not to look him in the eye.

"I don't think i can get anymore outta this guy... here's the name and number of 'Marco'." He said handing it to Mac.

Mac nodded, "You go ask around at the gay bar, i'll process this, Stella you call the number see where you get." Mac said placing the piece of paper into a bag.

"Me? why do i have to go and talk to a whole bunch of..." Flack whined like a little kid.

"Aww don't worry Donnie your good looking how could the other kids not like you." Stella joked.

Flack rolled his eyes and self-consciously straightened his tie, "Fine." He said with a huff before walking out.

Mac and Stella said nothing for a second, as they were alone in the room once again.

"So i'll just..." She said holding up the piece of paper Flack had copied the number onto.

Mac nodded, "Yeah."

She nodded as-well, "Okay then." She went to walk to the door when Mac stopped her by grabbing her arm, She looked at him questioningly.

He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She looked at him shocked, "What was that for?" She asked.

He shrugged, "Nothing." He replied opening the door for her. She smiled and walked out leaving Mac alone with his millions of thoughts running through his head. He ran his hand through his hair, let out a long breath and went to process the piece of paper.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stella had ran the number and Mac had processed the piece of paper, Flack had found 'Marco' who turned out to be the bartender at the gay strip club, the victim had been killed by the bartender when she had fought back when he had attacked her.

It turned out he wasn't gay and his job was a cover, his real name was Anthony Johnson and was a convicted serial rapist released from sing-sing last month. Flack had the arrest warrant and was now reading him his Miranda rights.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac walked into the break-room and his eyes widened. "Why has the break-room turned into father Christmas's winter wonderland at Macy's".

There was a Christmas tree in the corner and lights around the room. Stella appeared next to him, "You like it?" She asked with her eyes lit up and a big goofy smile on her face.

"Um... sure, it's lovely." He lied, as long as she was happy he would put up with it.

"Good" She replied giving him a hug.

Mac smiled as they pulled back, "So... when i said you could decorate... you really took it literally didn't you." He said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

She smiled innocently, "Where's you christmas spirit?" She asked shoving him playfully.

"Normally? scotch." He said with a grin.

She laughed, "Poor Taylor." She said walking over and sitting down on the couch.

Danny came in with Lindsay behind him. "Whoa what the hell happened to the break-room?" He asked blinking rapidly as the Christmas lights flashed in his face.

Lindsay shoved him and coughed slightly. "Oh, i mean it looks great Stel" He said smiling.

Stella shook her head and smiled, "Thanks Danny."

Stella went over to the door way and turned around, "Mac you going to come and get some lunch, or do i have to take Sid." She said smiling.

"Alright I'm coming." He said getting up and going over to her.

"Mac, Stella." Lindsay said behind them.

They turned, "Yeah Linds?" Stella asked.

Lindsay pointed up to above their heads. Mac and Stella looked up to see Mistletoe hanging from the door way.

Danny was sniggering until Lindsay shoved him again. "Ow Montana that hurt."

She smiled. "Good, now shut-up." She replied. Danny opened his mouth and shut it again. Lindsay smiled.

"Well Ms. Bonasera." Mac said with a smile.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I suppose it's tradition huh?" He replied.

She nodded, "I believe it is." Mac wrapped and arm round her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Well, don't just stare at me." Stella said looking up at him as she rested her hands on his shoulders. Mac smiled and gently kissed her. Stella's eyes fluttered shut as she rapped her hands around his neck. Mac's eyes closed as he deepened the kiss.

Danny cleared his throat, "Hey guys!"... Stella waved her hand for him to shut-up. She felt Mac smile.

Danny sighed, "Fine...ignore me then." He said pouting, Lindsay smiled.

"Aww come ere Messer." She said messing his hair up.

"Hey, don't mess with the hair." He complained. Lindsay laughed.

Stella and Mac pulled back. "Wow." Stella said tucking her hair out of her face.

"You can say that again." Mac said with a smile.

"Finally!" Danny exclaimed, everyone laughed.

Mac looked through the glass walls and saw all the lab techs and Sheldon and Flack smiling and cheering.

"I guess we've been a little clue-less huh?" Mac said grinning.

"Yeah, I guess we have." Stella replied placing her head on his shoulder. "I'm sooo hungry." Stella said with a sigh.

Mac laughed, "Come on Stel, lets get some lunch." She nodded.

They walked down the hall when Flack called after them, "Hey Mac, Stel!."

They turned. Flack pointed to Lindsay and Danny who were in the middle of a rather passionate kiss.

"Well it looks like were not the only ones." Stella said.

Mac smiled, "What's it they say about the holiday season." He said with a smirk.

Stella laughed and intwined her fingers with his as they walked toward the lift, "I think this is going to be a very merry christmas, merry christmas indeed." Stella said rapping her hands around his waist.

He leant down and kissed her, "So you like your present." She asked.

"You or the whipped cream?" He asked with a smirk.

"Both." She said kissing him.

"Well all i want for christmas is you." He replied.

"Isn't that a song?" She asked as they got into the lift.

He kissed her again. And cupped her cheek and smiled, "Merry Christmas Stella."

"Merry Christmas Mac." She replied as the lift doors closed.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_Don't care about presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_The End_**... ROFL well tell us if ya liked it, thanks for reading xxxo

Lila & Devan.

Merry Christmas


End file.
